


"I wouldn't date any of you, except Wally"

by AzuralikesCoffee



Series: Redheads/Hotheads [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuralikesCoffee/pseuds/AzuralikesCoffee
Summary: Wally instigates a game of 'Never Have I Ever' with the Titans. We were all teenagers once.





	"I wouldn't date any of you, except Wally"

"Ew, I wouldn't date any of you, except maybe Wally," Roy pointed around the circular coffee table of their living room over a two thirds finished box of pizza, "He's the purest out of all of you."

Dick bust up laughing first with Donna snickering next to him, Garth just looked appalled and Wally went beet red.

"Dude not cool," Wally folded his arms, shrugging it off but his red cheeks made it a moot point. 

"I'm offended you wouldn't pick me," Garth scooped up another slice of pizza, batting his eyelashes.

"Batting your eyes at him won't tip the scales, Garth" Wally added, which got a groan from his friends. "Besides you're not pure, you've got your secrets." 

Garth raised an eyebrow at him, begging for evidence. 

"That's totally fair," Dick added after he finally stopped laughing, "Atlanteans are basically mermaids. There are plenty of references in history and literature where Atlantians were confused with mermaids, ya know, causing havoc, sinking ships, generally getting men into trouble." 

Donna nodded, "Can confirm." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Roy looked at Donna, "That sounds like a story. Spill it." 

"Party game! Never have I ever, Donna starts," Wally announced holding up ten fingers. His elbows on the table, as he sat crossed legged on the floor. 

"Oh my God," she leaned back on the couch, now holding up 10 fingers too, "Never have I ever made out with a mermaid. But I have with an Atlantean."

Garth put a finger down and the room erupted in laughter. "I knew it!" Wally pointed at Garth.

"She was mean and she tried to drown me," Garth offered in his defence, "That is until she remembered I could also breath underwater. Said it wasn't fun anymore and left. Trust me it was weird."

"Never have I ever eaten fish tacos," Garth said. 

A few fingers went down before Roy raised an eyebrow catching the euphemism, "What kind?" 

Wally did a spit take on his soda and Dick laughed so hard he fell off the couch and onto the floor next to him. 

"Ha-ha," Garth offered dryly. Leaning forward making eye contact with Roy, mustering the most serious tone possible, he said "The kind you eat." 

Wally hit both of them and Dick was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

"Moving on," Wally helped Dick sit up on his own again, "Never have I ever been kissed by an alien."

Dick and Donna both put a finger down before looking mortified at each other. 

"It wasn't Kory was it?" 

"It was Kory wasn't it?" 

They said in stereo before nodding and prodding each other. Wally looked to Roy who stared wide eyed at Donna mostly. 

"Dick I knew about, but et tu Donna?" Roy blinked at her.

"Hey, island of Warrior Women sound familiar at all? No men, only women. Thousands of years." Diana laid it out for him like she might for a child. 

"But Kory?" Roy pressed again.

"Warrior princess."

"So your type?" 

"Yup."

"Glad we had this chat."

"Roy you're up, go," Wally nudged his thigh with his own. 

"Uh,” Roy searched around the room until he gave the other redhead to his right a wicked grin, “Oh, never have I ever been in a preteen magazine," Roy didn't try hiding that the statement was aimed at Wally. 

Wally put a finger down slamming his head into the table before he could turn red. 

"In my defense it was local," Wally spoke into the table. 

"Yeah, you mean national. Oh but Wally, you didn't tell us what the article was." Roy had the glint in his eye and tone in his voice that threatened he would tell the story if Wally didn’t. 

Wally muttering quickly under his breath, "Top ten cutest sidekicks."

"It was the ten hottest, not cutest," Dick was quick to correct and torment, "Wally ranked higher than I did."

Wally kept his face pressed to the coffee table as could feel his ears turning red now. 

"And what did you rank Dick?" Garth asked, he had his phone out and was googling the article. 

"I got 7th, it was a 'hottest' list and they used an old as fuck photo where I still look 12." Dick placed a hand on Wally's back, shaking his head dramatically, "Better than our poor Wallace here who got first." 

"Wally got first on a list for once?" Donna piped up, immediately covering her mouth, "Shit, I didn't mean it like that."

Wally shrugged, his face still matched to his red hair as he brought himself to lift his head off the table. "Red heads were in that year. I hate you for bringing that up Roy." 

"You outed yourself by putting your finger down, number 1." Roy chuckled. 

"Good God," Wally lifted his head 8 fingers still up, "At least I'm still doing better than most of you."

"That's why Roy wants to date you, to fix that and ruin you," Dick patted Wally's head. "Never have I ever..."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm alive and have something cute to post for Roy and Wally and also the rest of the og tiny titans. Wow! Look at me go! It's only been 2 years....
> 
> Sorry for any editing mistakes, please send help if you notice anything. I'm working on some bigger projects and I needed to break the radio silence with something.


End file.
